Felicity and Amanda
by American Girl Fan
Summary: Felicity Merriman doesn't want her father's friend's family staying at her house. But when she meets Amanda Jefferson, she see's the world in a different perspective.


**Felicity and Amanda 1777**

**The Friendship story of A Virginia girl and a Pennsylvania girl of two very different backgrounds. *I do not own Felicity, but I do own Amanda.*  
><strong>

"Lissie, please do not argue with me," Mrs. Merriman told her daughter, who was still in bed.

"No, I shall not share my bed chamber with some Pennsylvanian, and that is final!" Felicity Merriman crossed her arms.

"Lissie, no, you know what? I will not argue with you. If you do not want to behave while the Jeffersons are here, then don't." Mrs. Merriman walked away.

"Why did father even get that letter?" Felicity whispered under her breath.

It was a normal December morning in Williamsburg, Virginia. Felicity, Nan, William, and Polly were eating their breakfast porridge. Mrs. Merriman was pouring herself a cup of tea. Suddenly, Mr. Merriman came into the dining room with a letter.

"Martha! You must hear this!" Mr. Merriman quickly took a seat. "What is it, father? Has the governor written to you?" Nan asked.

"No, my dear sweet, Nan, he has not." Mr. Merriman said in a comfort voice.

"Then, what is it, Edward?" Mrs. Merriman asked.

"Yes father, tell us." Felicity exclaimed.

"All right. I shall tell you." Mr. Merriman started to explain.

"My very good friend, Mr. George Jefferson, who lives in Philadelphia, will bring his family to Williamsburg to visit!"

Felicity and Nan exchanged looks.

"Wait, so a family from another colony is coming to stay here?" Felicity asked as if it wasn't clear.

"Oh, Lissie, I forgot to tell you. The Jeffersons have a daughter about your age.'' Mr. Merriman told as if it would make her feel better.

"Father, do you know if the Jeffersons have a daughter _my_ age?" Nan asked curiously.

"No, sweet Nan, they do not. Dame Jefferson had only one girl and two boys." Mr. Merriman said.

Felicity wanted to scream "no" but she didn't have the courage to say it.

"Father?" Felicity asked weakly, "How long will they stay here?"

"Rose!" Mr. Merriman called. The Merriman's servant came in and quickly put down a bowl of porridge, and ran back to the kitchen.

"Thank you!" He called.

"Father, by any chance, did you hear my question?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, yes, I do not know how long, but the Jeffersons will be here when the snow would clear up."

"Oh really?" Felicity thought.

"Lissie, please get dressed!" Nan called from the hallway.

"Nan! If you want me to dress up, then how about you pick out my dress?"

Felicity asked. "Oh, all right." Nan blushed and walked up to Felicity's clothing press, and started to look for a dress.

Then, Felicity walked over to her window and waited to see if the Jeffersons were here yet.

"Lissie, would your Rose Garden Gown work?" Nan asked as she pulled it out of the press.

Felicity blinked and then thanked Nan for helping.

"Go to mother, maybe she needs some help." Felicity shooed her sister away. Then, Felicity looked out her window. "I wish father _never_ got that letter."

The Merrimans all watched and waited for the arrival of the Jeffersons from the inside of their home.

Mrs. Merriman seemed to lose interest in waiting, so she started to sew a little dress.

William started to walk around the sitting room until he fell down on his bottom, then stood up and did it again.

Nan was playing with little Polly.

Mr. Merriman was pacing the floor as if time was slowing their arrival.

Felicity, getting tired of sitting up straight, started fidgeting. Mrs. Merriman looked up from her sewing and saw her daughter squirm in her seat.

"Lissie, please, what is…" "They're here!" Nan cut off her mother. Mr. Merriman looked out the window.

"Nan is right, they are here." He said calmly. "Come along children," Mrs. Merriman told, "How about we shall greet them now."

The carriage pulled in front of the Merrimans house.

Mrs. Merriman, holding Polly, whispered to Felicity "Now, Lissie, watch over your siblings."

"Aye, mother, I will." Felicity agreed.

Mr. Merriman opened the carriage door.

Two young boys jumped out and started running around the courtyard. "Patrick! Henry! Couldn't you just wait for one meaningless minuet?"A woman from the carriage asked.

"Ah, Mrs. Jefferson!" Mr. Merriman helped her down. "It is such a pleasure for your family to come and join us."

"Oh yes, hello, we are deeply honored to be here." Mrs. Jefferson told. Mrs. Jefferson seem to look almost exactly like her own mother, thin, nicely dressed, but had some very rosy cheeks. Her Blue eyes seemed to follow Felicity around.

Felicity watched and waited for the girl her father said was _her_ age. Suddenly, a young girl caught Felicity's eye. A young girls, about twelve, with long red hair flowing down her back, and sky blue eyes stuck her head through the carriage door. She was wearing a purple gown with beautifully embodied flowers.

She stepped down from the carriage and looked around. It seemed to the girl she had never seen such a place in her life.

"Oh, mother! Isn't Virginia just grand?" The girl said astoundingly.

"Amanda, please! Cannot you see I am busy? How about you run along with the Merriman daughter? All right?" Mrs. Jefferson scolded.

"Aye, mother, I will." Amanda said politely. She gracefully walked over to Felicity.

"Good day, Ms. Merriman." Amanda told in her most proper voice.

"Hello." Felicity said awkwardly.

"Oh, finally! Someone who is like me!" Amanda exclaimed. "Hello! My name is Amanda, what is yours?"

Felicity, looking to her sisters then back, said, "I am Felicity Merriman, 'tis a pleasure having you here." Felicity curtsied.

"Well, 'tis a pleasure being here, Ms. Felicity Merriman." Amanda curtsied as well.

"Hello! I am here also!" Nan demanded.

"Oh, good day, madam! I am afraid I didn't see you there! How frivolous of me." Amanda said without confidence.

"My name is Nan and 'tis very nice to meet you, Ms. Amanda." Nan curtsied.

Amanda giggled. "Lissie!" Mrs. Merriman called to her. All three girls turned their heads.

"Lissie, could you get some sugar from father's store, I need to make your ginger cake for our guests." Mrs. Merriman asked her.

"Aye, mother. I will." Felicity answered.

As Mrs. Merriman left, Amanda gave Felicity a big smile.

"Oh, Felicity, may I please come? It will give me a plenty of time to look around Williamsburg." Amanda asked. "Please?"

Felicity grabbed Nan's hand and told Amanda she would be back in a little bit.

Felicity opened the doors of the stables, and pushed her little sister in.

"Hey! That hurt!" Nan complained.

"Nan, help me here." Felicity begged.

"Should I take her? What if she is a trouble maker? What if she breaks something? What if she runs off? Nye, I can't take her." Felicity swallowed.

Nan looked up at her sister. "Lissie, just bring her along." Suddenly, there was a sneeze.

Both sisters walked out of the stables, only to find Amanda sitting on the pavement.

Felicity looked at Amanda awkwardly.

"Were you listening to our conversation, Ms. Amanda?" Amanda stood up, and dusted her dress.

"Well? Were you?" Felicity asked again.

Amanda lowered her head and frowned. "Aye, I was. I am terribly sorry. I could not help to hear."

On the outside, Felicity was upset, but on the inside, she was angry.

"She is a spy!" Felicity exclaimed in her thoughts.


End file.
